


On the Floor

by Magnetism_bind



Category: Black Sails
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anal Sex, Barebacking, Blow Jobs, Dirty Talk, Doggy Style, Flirting, Gym Sex, Gyms, Lust at First Sight, M/M, Masturbation, Modern Era
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-21
Updated: 2019-04-21
Packaged: 2020-01-23 13:57:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18551167
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Magnetism_bind/pseuds/Magnetism_bind
Summary: Silver has a hard-on for his personal trainer.





	On the Floor

**Author's Note:**

> Gym AU Number Two

  
  
“On the floor? What do you mean on the floor?”

Flint’s staring at him like he doesn’t understand the words that just came out of Silver’s mouth, and to be honest, Silver doesn’t either.  
  
He’s been coming to the gym for six months, getting back into the regular routine of working out after his physical therapy was finally finished. He still can’t decide if it was a miracle or pure hell when Flint got assigned to be his personal trainer.

It’s been an experience, that’s one way to describe it. Usually Silver’s able to keep his mouth shut for the most part, his flirting to a minimum and then once he goes home to shower, he jerks off as quickly as possible, thinking about Flint and his hands and his thighs and his ass the whole time. Once he couldn’t even wait that long and started jerking off in the gym parking lot. He’d felt like a perv but he was so hard it was unbearable and no one was around. He was parked near the back of the lot anyway, behind another car. Another car that turned out to be Flint’s as luck would have it. Silver had slid low in his seat, watching Flint head over to his car, duffel bag over his shoulder. His hand kept working his dick the whole time, unwilling to let himself stop now.

Flint had had no clue Silver was watching him then or even that Silver was attracted to him in the first place, and Silver had had every intention of keeping it that way.  
  
And now he’s gone and blown it.  
  
“I said, um, see you at the door?” He tries hopefully, doing his best to look as innocent as possible. Him? Think about sex with Flint? Never!   
  
Flint cocks his head, just looking at him. “What the fuck are you on about today? Come on.”

He nods to the weights and Silver’s heart sinks. This is both the best and worst part of his workout.

*  *  *

 

Silver gets into position without saying anything else. If he just keeps his mouth shut for the rest of the workout maybe, just maybe, he can get away with this and Flint won’t think he’s a complete idiot.

He feels Flint settle into position behind him, and yet again is relieved that Flint can’t see his face at this point. Having Flint so close as he spots him is utter agony. It’s so fucking easy to imagine his hands moving over Silver’s body, his crotch pushing even closer…

Silver swallows tightly. Just get through the fucking workout. That’s all he has to do.

They get through a few reps and Silver starts to think he’s gotten away with it.

“That’s not what you really said though, is it?” Flint’s voice is abrupt, low in his ear.

“Excuse me?”

“Back there.” Flint presses closer. “You said something else, didn’t you?.”

Silver swallows tightly. “Uhh.”

“Go on.” Flint prods. “I said let’s do it, and you said...”

Silver closes his eyes, waves of embarrassment and arousal, no denying that, washing over him. “I said, against the wall or on the floor.”

“Good boy.” Flint murmurs and _fuck_ , hearing that that goes straight to Silver’s dick. “Now...wanna tell me what that was all about?”

“I never meant to say anything!” Silver blurts out. “I’m sorry! It’ll never happen again.” He’s so busy rattling off excuses it takes a minute to realize Flint’s hands reaching to close over his as he sets the weights down.

“Tell me.” Flint’s voice is still low, completely level like they’re just talking about the workout. At least it’s late in the afternoon and no one else is even here. Silver's suddenly unbearable grateful for his private sessions. 

Silver takes a deep slow breath. “I want you to fuck me.” He waits for Flint’s response, to pull away from him, to tell him to get the fuck out and never come back.

It takes him a moment to realize he’s already feeling Flint’s response, pressing tightly up against his ass.

Flint’s _hard._

Silver can’t breathe as Flint somehow leans in even closer and whispers, “Now what makes you think I don’t want to do that very thing?” His lips brush the tip of Silver’s ear. “And since we both seem to be in agreement on that,” his cock presses even harder against Silver’s ass and Silver bites back a moan, “There’s only thing left to decide...”

“And that is?” Silver manages.

Flint chuckles, and Silver feels the vibration down through his chest. “The very question you already asked me. Against the wall or on the floor.”

Oh god, Silver can’t think. For one thing, his legs are killing him. He must make a noise to that effect because Flint finally draws back and Silver straightens up, wincing slightly.

He looks at Flint. Is he for real? “If we’re being honest, I don’t think my knees could handle the standing right now.”

Flint tilts his head, looking at him. “You think they can handle you getting fucked on all fours on the mats?”

Silver’s knees go weak at the very thought.

“I think they can handle that.”

“Good.” Flint grins at him and Silver’s belly is weak with lust. His whole body is weak for Flint. It’d be fucking pathetic, but he’s so desperately turned on by Flint that he doesn’t give a flying fuck.

“Um, I’m clean.” He blurts out, and then wants to drop through the floor with embarrassment.

There’s the briefest flicker of surprise in Flint’s eyes and then he leans in close. “Are you saying you’d let me fuck you bare?”

Fuck, yes, that’s exactly what Silver is saying. He wants to feel Flint’s dick in him.

“Yes.” He says, completely calmly like he’s not having fantasies about feeling Flint inside him right now. “That’s what I’m saying.”

“Good.” Flint says again, brushing past Silver, heading for the mats. “Because I’m clean too and I’ve been thinking about fucking you bareback since the first time you walked in here.”

Silver whirls around to stare at him open-mouthed.

 

*  *  *

 

There are four large blue mats set out on the gym floor. Silver follows Flint over to them, feeling like he’s in a dream. There's no way this is actually happening, is there?

“Hang on a sec.”

Silver’s lightheaded as Flint goes into the back office for something. Are they really doing this? It’s only around four. Normally he’d heading home to shower, jerk off and get something to eat. Today has been unusual to say the least.

Flint comes back and Silver just looks at what he has in his hands. “You keep lube in your office?”

Flint shrugs. “Never know when you’re gonna need it, do you?” He gives Silver a once-over as though Silver’s not wearing a damn thing.

He sets the lube aside.

Flint reaches for his t-shirt, “Lift your arms," stripping it off Silver like he can’t wait to touch him. It’s hot, and it’s mutual. Silver tugs at Flint’s shirt in return, and soon they’re both wearing only their shorts. Flint’s hair is half coming out of his ponytail now and Silver thinks about how much he loves Flint’s hair.

“Come here.” Flint says softly, fitting his hands to Silver’s hips. He draws Silver in close, kissing him like he’s got all the time in the world. It makes Silver’s body hum with anticipation.

They stumble backward, ankles hitting the mat and Flint laughs. Silver loves the sound of his laughter, secretly treasuring all the moments he’s ever made Flint chuckle over the course of their sessions. Every twitch of amusement, every sigh of exasperated humor, every time Flint looks at him with that fucking look in his eye…it makes Silver’s day.

Now, as they sink down to the mats, he’s suddenly aware of how much he’s wanted this, how long he's wanted this. Does Flint even have an inkling? He hopes Flint can’t see just how long he’s wanted him, he needs to keep some dignity here.

Flint nudges him on his back and Silver lies back, barely aware of what he’s doing as he worries about Flint realizing he has feelings with a capital F, that stands for Fucking Emotions. It's the last thing he needs right now.

Flint pulls at the band of his shorts and drags his shorts down. Silver’s butt hits the mat with a bump, and he’s aware of his leg scar more than usual, completely visible in the sunlight streaming through the high gym windows, but Flint treats it the same as usual. He doesn’t ignore it, he doesn’t make it light of it, and most importantly, he doesn’t act like Silver’s broken.

Instead he lays a hand possessively on Silver’s belly and lowers his head.

Silver’s head drops to the mat with a groan of surrender. Flint’s mouth is on him. He’s never dared imagine this and the reality is beyond description. He feels like he’s floating, even as Flint slings his knees, over his shoulders, taking him deeper.

Silver can’t focus beyond the wide spread of Flint’s fingers over his stomach, holding him there like he owns Silver body and soul, and the way Flint’s tongue seems to know exactly how to drag every last bit of pleasure out of him. He closes his eyes, completely swept away.

 

*  *  *

 

Just when Silver feels himself getting close, Flint pulls off.

Silver opens his eyes, practically panting in confusion.

The look on Flint’s face makes him go still. It’s so hungry and open and wary, and completely Flint that Silver feels himself lost for words.

He spreads his legs and looks up at Flint. “If you don’t fuck me right now...”

Flint grins and leans in, crawling over Silver. “How’re the knees?”

“Ready to get fucked.”

“Good.” Flint brushes a quick kiss against Silver’s mouth. “Because I’ve got no intention of going easy on them.”

It’s something he’s said a hundred times during a session and Silver’s stomach flutters, hearing it like this, in this context.

“Turn over.” Flint sits back, watching him as he reaches for the lube. “Take your shorts off.”

Silver does, aware of his dick, still heavy between his thighs, dying for it. He’s so exposed like this, but all he can think of is Flint.

Flint presses two fingers into him, and Silver jolts forward a little, trying to adjust to the sensation. Usually he prefers to do this part himself, but the thought of Flint doing it, touching him with those fingers makes him aroused in a way he hadn’t expected.

Flint eases him open, his left hand on Silver’s hip as he curls his fingers deeper. Silver drops his head, trying not to beg. He’s not going to fucking beg here, but if Flint takes any longer he’s going to come from his fingers alone. There’s already a few drops of pre-come on the mat between Silver’s legs and he tries not to think about that.

After what feels like a hundred years, but is probably only a few minutes, Flint finally pulls his fingers free.

Silver can hardly stand it, hands balling into fists on the mat as he waits. For a moment he’s afraid Flint’s going to tease him, make him wait even longer. But to his immense, private relief Flint merely lines up his cock and thrusts straight in.

Silvers jolts forward again, his mouth opening in a perfect fucking o of surprise. He nearly comes then and there, which is so fucking unfair. It’s so not _fair_ that Flint’s dick feels perfectly at home in him. It fills him, and he wants to swoon with the feel of completion.

“There.” Flint murmurs. “Fucking finally.” His hands caress Silver’s hips like he has no intention of leaving anytime soon.

“What do you mean?” Silver gasps, still trying to get his bearings. Flint’s dick fits him so perfectly. He wiggles his ass just the slightest bit and practically melts in delight at the sensation.

“You, on your knees, with your ass finally right here where it belongs.” Flint’s thumbs stroke his hipbones. “Every time you do those push-ups, it’s like your ass is fucking taunting me, daring me to just stretch out over you and fuck deep into you.”

He rolls his hips and Silver moans, knuckles white against the mat. He has to flatten his palms against the mat, holding himself up.

“Do you know how good you feel?”

“Do you know how good _you_ feel?” Silver shoots back. “You’re so perfect I could come with you just resting inside me.” He squirms again, feeling heat rolling up and down his back as he feels Flint watching him, knowing this time why he’s doing it.

“If you were mine,” Flint says almost lazily. “I’d have a custom made dildo made of my cock and when I had to leave for work I’d plug you with it.”

Silver’s mouth is dry, he can’t move, his ass clenching tight, begging of its own volition, as he listens to this. His own dick is pressed hard against his belly, fucking dying.

“I’d work for a few hours, and then come home,” Flint’s thumbs stroke him again and he gives s lazy thrust of his hips that makes Silver cry out helplessly.

“Knowing you’d been there all morning, getting fucked by me, by the cock I’d left inside you. Can you imagine it?” His voice drops to a purr.

The thing is Silver _can_ imagine it all too easily. He imagines Flint prepping him and slipping it into him, leaving him with a kiss to the temple. He imagines he’s promised to be good, and not touch himself but being filled by Flint even while he’s away drives him crazy, and he knows too how he’d press his dick against the sheets, doing his best not to come, but unable to stop.

Silver licks his lips. “So…in this scenario, we live together or am I sleeping over?”

Flint chuckles again. “I suppose we’ll find out.” He gives another half thrust and Silver moans, sinking down low on his forearms, shamelessly sticking his ass in the air.

“Please, please, please, fuck me now. I’m dying here.”

It’s Flint’s turn to wiggle his hips and the motion sends ripples of pleasure all the way down Silvers body. He tries to rub against the mat and Flint offers a quick smack to his ass. “None of that.”

Flint starts thrusting steadily, keeping an even pace. Each one filling Silver completely, nudging over that spot that makes him want to pass out with pleasure, it’s so good.

Flint swivels his hips, brushing that spot again and Silver fucking moans, he needs to come so bad. His dick is pressing beads of pre-come against his belly, the mat. They’re going to have to clean the mat. He’s never going to be allowed back in this gym.

Flint keeps moving. His hands working slow circles along Silver’s hips, his ass, his back.

“Lie on your belly.”

Silver almost cries at the feeling of Flint pulling out, but also at the feeling of his dick trapped between the mat and his stomach. He lays his hands flat on the mat, waiting.

Flint kneels between Silver's legs, spreading them wide until it’s almost painful. And then he slides back inside and it’s heaven, lifting Silver’s thighs just the slightest amount but with every thrust Silver’s cock rubs against the mat and it’s pure torture. Every thrust of Flint’s dick bounces his ass a little in the air. He can feel the entire thickness of Flint filling him to the core and when Flint angles his hips just right, hitting that sweet spot again. Silver loses it and comes in a rush and a groan, shooting thickly over the mat and himself, running down his belly.

Flint speeds up his thrusts then, making Silver clench tighter around him, holding him inside. His balls slap frenziedly against Silver's ass. Flint nudges his hips just a little higher and then his fingers dig into Silver’s hips and he comes, balls deep.

As Flint finally withdraws Silver collapses on the mat, thighs trembling. His knees are on fire, his stomach is coated in come and he’s…still so aroused all he wants is for Flint to fuck him again. he’d hoped doing it would ease the need inside him, but instead it’s like his first tattoo. All he wants is a follow-up session immediately.

Flint stretches out on his back beside Silver. “Well.”

“Well.” Silver echoes.

Flint turns his head and looks at him.

For a moment Silver thinks Flint’s going to kiss him.. His stomach turns over, his lips part slightly, hungry for it, for Flint's mouth. Instead Flint gets to his feet and holds out a hand. “We should get cleaned up. I have another training session in an hour and I’ll need to do something about these mats.”

“Right. Of course.” Silver’s face burns with embarrassment as he gathers his shirt and shorts, ignoring Flint’s hand. Of course Flint wants to get him out of there. He got what he wanted. Technically Silver did too. He has no right to complain here.

He heads straight  for the locker room, not even wanting to shower here. Instead he wipes a damp towel over his stomach and tosses it in the laundry spot before pulling his clothes on as quickly as possible.

Once he’s dressed Silver takes a deep breath. He can almost pretend it’s just a normal gym day. His body’s pleasantly tired as usual. There’s no reason he can’t just go home and shower like usual.

Except now he’s got that deep good ache from being fucked, and his legs burn more than usual because of Flint fucking him into the mat, and his hands still remember the feel of the mat underneath his palms while Flint fucked him.

Silver closes his eyes. He’s so fucking screwed.

*  *  *

 

He has to pass by Flint’s office to leave and he can’t help pausing in the doorway. Flint’s standing by his desk, looking at something on his computer.

He glances up at Silver. "Hey."

“Um, I guess I’ll be heading out.” Silver awkwardly nods to the door.

“Right.” Flint’s eyes drift back to the computer screen, like he’s distracted.

“Everything okay?” Silver asks, before he remembers it’s not his place to ask. Flint’s his trainer, not his boyfriend. That little scenario Flint cooked up was just dirty talk. It didn’t mean anything.

“Yeah.” Flint straightens up. “I was just checking the camera feed.”

“Camera feed.” Silver repeats blankly. It takes his brain a minute to catch up. If there’s a camera feed, that means…that means….that means… _Fuck_.

“Yeah...” Flint looks at him. “The whole gym has camera surveillance.” He leans against the desk. “Ostensibly for security reasons, but every once in a while, it comes in handy for other reasons. I still have a few hours left of my shift, but wanna come over tonight and watch it?”

Just the thought of actually watching Flint fuck him is too much. Silver feels slightly dizzy at the prospect. Then he thinks about what Flint said.

“Hang on, are you asking me out?” _Or in_ , his brain supplies helpfully. _He’s inviting you over._

Flint shifts, looking almost uncomfortable for a moment. “Well, yeh, unless you just want this to be a one-time thing.”

“Fuck no.” Silver’s traitorous tongue blurts out.

It’s worth it though, to see Flint’s smile.

 


End file.
